iStay with the Bensons
by PrincessSeddie
Summary: Sams mother has left for  a wile to get away from the stress and run away from her problems Sam has to stay with the Bensons, Will she wish she was never born? Or wish she was born into there family…? SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

iCarly was made by Dan Schneider . Simple. I Didn't create it.

You think I wouldn't have made seddie happen already if I was the creator of iCarly?

Now …introducing…

iStay with the Bensons

…...

Sams mother has left for a wile to get away from the stress and run away from her problems Sam has to stay with the Bensons, Will she wish she was never born? Or wish she was born into there family…? SEDDIE

…...

Sam woke up and got out of bed. Her eyes drooped and she yawned.

'Mom'? She shouted.

…

There was no answer. She tried again, nothing.

She rubbed her eyes and went downstairs. She opened the fridge and looked inside.

There was nothing. All the food was gone, but last night it was full.

'Ugh, my mom has seriously eaten all the food in the fridge and left NONE for me…again?' Sam thought to herself before slamming the fridge door.

She looked at herself.

She was in bright pink pyjamas with fuzzy slippers on. Fuzzy bunny slippers.

They were bunnies on the front, and tails at the back of the back of the slipper.

Her Farter gave them her before he left her Mom. She wore them a lot. They remind her of him.

She would never let anyone else see them though, she went upstairs to change before going to Carly's.

She opened her wardrobe. Sam's eyes widened. 'W..what?' She managed to stutter out.

All her clothes had vanished.

'WHATS GOING ON' she thought to herself.

First her mother disappears, then there's no food in the fridge, then all her clothes have gone?

There was a ring of the doorbell.

She went downstairs and opened the door.

'Good morning Samantha dear, you will be staying with us for a while ' Mrs Benson said with a smile.

Mrs Benson was standing at her door.

…

She was going to be staying with them for a while?

….

There's no ham in.

…

And now Freddie saw her in her pink pyjamas and fuzzy bunny slippers.

…

This just wasn't Sam's Day.


	2. Car Ride

Me- Ok let's get this Story started!

Theodore - *Pulls on my pigtail*

Me- OW

Theo- Haha your writing Fanfiction, what a dork…

Me- …This is Theodore. He is annoying. I hate him.

Theo- I Hate you. You try to hate me but fail because of my awesomeness.

Me- Urm..No… I fail because I don't like to hate people…

Theo- *stares at me blankly* … *Chucks paper ball at me*

Me- OW… -.-… Please enjoy this story while I try and protect myself from paper balls with this book *puts book overhead*...

….

I don't own anything, simple.

ENJOY! : D

….

Chapter two- Car ride.

…

The car was going extra slow.

'Slow is safe, safe is good' Mrs Benson said to Samantha.

Samantha looked at Mrs Benson.

'Let me get this straight… My mother went away for a wile to … 'Get her problems straight?' Sam said with an the heck, look on her face.

'Yes dear, Mrs Benson said.'

Freddie let out a chuckle, for the millionth time that car ride.

It had been a good 20 minutes and Freddie STILL hadn't stopped laughing.

'Let me get THIS straight…'

Freddie started but was cut off by his laughter…

'Those are YOUR pyjamas and fuzzy slippers?'

He laughed again.

Sam gave him a death stare.

'Let me get this straight…' She made a surprised and shocked face before continuing.

'That's YOUR face?'

Freddie gave Sam a death stare.

She replied back with a 'NEEER' and stuck her tongue out.

Freddie did the exact same thing and tried to stick is tongue out more.

Mrs Benson pulled the car to a halt.

'DON'T DO THAT!' she exclaimed.

'First its PULLING your tongue out and showing each other, next its STICKING your tongue out INTO each other's throats!, NEXT Its getting married in some Las Vegas Casino place UNDERAGE, THEN before you know it MY BOY Wants to have underage baby's with you! BEING SOOOO high of love he WONT EVEN LET ME GIVE THEM TICK BATHS!' Mrs Benson screamed the last bit, before opening the glove department and taking out a brown paper bag.

She put it over her mouth and breathed into it several times before looking at Sam.

'IM WATCHING YOU' she said before starting the car up again.

Sam and Freddie sat in silence for the rest of the car ride due to Mrs Bensons…awkward outburst.

….

Me- I hope you liked it. I managed to protect myself from the paper balls by the way. : D

Theo- *takes book of my head* *Chucks paper ball at me* No you didn't :3

Me- … *Sigh* …Review?


End file.
